


BIBLICAL

by Yamimaru



Series: ISMY Universe [6]
Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Dating, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Sollte er sich nicht freuen? Er war über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte Zero gefragt, ob er mit ihm ausgehen würde, und Zero hatte zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung sogar zugesagt. Also, warum krampfte nun sein Magen vor Nervosität und wieso wünschte er sich, einmal in seinem Leben den Mund gehalten zu haben? Karyu wusste warum. Wusste es nur allzu gut, aber jetzt war es zu spät, noch irgendetwas bereuen zu wollen.Disclaimer:Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst, um profit zu machen.
Series: ISMY Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874554
Kudos: 2





	BIBLICAL

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte hier ist im Rahmen der Song-Challenge 2020 auf Fanfiktion.de entstanden.  
> Link: https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/68321/1  
> Sie ist Teil des ISMY Universums und spielt nur wenige Tage nach den Ereignissen von "Die Hochzeit meines besten Freundes".

_~*~_  
_Baby if you could would you go back to the start?_  
_Take any fresh steps or watch it all fall apart again?_  
  
_Play another song here, then you can leave_  
_With your delicate wings, I used to weave_  
_Maybe there's an undertow here_  
_Or maybe this is stuck up in the air_  
_I know how it looks but all that glitters ain't gold_  
  
_You gave me magical, I gave you wonderful_  
_Cut that invisible cord or I'll starve you_  
_Of what's understandable_  
_Let's make immeasurable moves to the left_  
_Or the right but not central 'cause_  
  
_You gave me magical_  
_I gave you wonderful_  
_Let's make this biblical_  
_And hang from our invisible cords_  
_~*~_

  
Karyu stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab und sah im Spiegel den Wassertropfen hinterher, die über seine Wangen rannen. Seit Minuten versuchte er, die Mischung aus Nervosität und Resignation zu ignorieren, die sich im Laufe des Tages in ihm angestaut hatte. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, wie ihm das unruhige Gluckern seines Magens soeben bestätigte.  
„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen! Du tust ja gerade so, als würde die Welt untergehen.“ Er schenkte seinem Spiegelbild ein herzhaftes Augenrollen und griff nach dem Handtuch. Leise seufzend vergrub er das Gesicht darin und rubbelte es trocken. Wenn er hier noch länger herumtrödelte, würde er zu spät kommen, aber er schien seine Zeiteffizienz heute irgendwo zwischen den Proben und seinem Weg nach Hause verloren zu haben. Das Handtuch zurück an den Haken hängend fuhr er sich durch die Haare, zupfte eher unmotiviert an den dunkelblonden Strähnen herum und beschloss nach wenigen Sekunden, es dabei zu belassen. Zero wusste besser als jeder andere, dass er mit dem Gemüse auf seinem Kopf immer auf Kriegsfuß stand und außerdem waren nicht hundertprozentig sitzende Haare gerade sein geringstes Problem.  
  
Er nahm das violette, langärmlige Hemd vom Kleiderbügel, den er vor seiner Dusche an den Haken der Tür gehängt hatte, und zog es sich über. Wie war er nur auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen, Zero ausführen zu wollen? Und weshalb um alles in der Welt hatte der andere zugesagt? Nicht umsonst hatten sie in den letzten Jahren, seit dem schmerzvollen Ende ihrer Beziehung, ihren Kontakt auf ein Minimum reduziert. Er war noch immer nicht soweit, das Vergangene auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Zero war zwölf Jahre lang auf die ein oder andere Weise ein derart fundamentaler Teil seines Lebens gewesen, dass er sogar bezweifelte, damit jemals Erfolg zu haben.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich wieder jemand neuen suchen? Seine Beziehung mit Miyuki, die ihm so unglaublich gutgetan hatte, war nun auch schon vor mehr als einem halben Jahr in die Brüche gegangen. Oder sollte er besser sagen, dass er kalte Füße bekommen hatte, als er sich nächtelang den Immobilienmarkt nach finanzierbaren Häusern durchstöbernd wiedergefunden hatte und als eigene Kinder plötzlich kein vages Konstrukt in ferner Zukunft, sondern ein Thema waren, über das sie ernsthaft diskutiert hatten? Er hatte geglaubt, sie aufrichtig zu lieben, dass sie die Richtige war, um die Leere in seinem Inneren endgültig zu füllen, aber dann war ihm alles zu viel geworden. Er war gegangen, hatte erneut Entscheidungen getroffen, die einen Menschen verletzt hatten, der sein Herz für ihn geöffnet hatte.  
  
Wieder wollte ihm ein Seufzen entkommen, doch er presste die Lippen aufeinander und schenkte seiner Reflexion im Spiegel ein verkniffenes Lächeln, das weniger aufmunternd und vielmehr so aussah, als würde er in den Krieg ziehen. Er wusste, warum er Zero gefragt hatte. Natürlich wusste er das und er machte sich nur etwas vor, wenn er das Gegenteil behauptete.  
Er hatte ihn gefragt … weil er ihn vermisste.  
  
Zero hatte so gut ausgesehen, als sie am Wochenende für Hizumis und Amis Hochzeit zusammengekommen waren und alles, was er über die letzten Jahre verdrängt hatte, jede noch so kleine, zärtliche Empfindung in seinem Herzen, war wieder aufgeflammt. Zeitweise hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, zwischen ihnen wäre wieder alles beim Alten. Zeros typische Gesten, die er so gut kannte, genau wie manche seiner Antworten und Reaktionen, die er schon vorausgeahnt hatte, noch bevor der andere überhaupt den Mund geöffnet hatte, waren ihm so schmerzlich vertraut gewesen. Sie hatten gelacht, gemeinsam über die Vergangenheit sinniert und schlichtweg einen rundum schönen Tag verbracht. Fast würde er behaupten, dass selbst die Hochzeit für ihn ab einem bestimmten Moment nachrangig geworden war und seine Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf seinem Freund gelegen hatte. Ihm war bewusst, dass das kein netter Zug von ihm gewesen war, und Hizumi sollte das besser auch nie erfahren, aber er hatte sich der Wirkung, die Zero einfach immer auf ihn hatte, nicht erwehren können … wollen.  
  
Er atmete tief durch, spürte das angespannte Zittern, das von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, als er das Badezimmer verließ und über den Flur ins Wohnzimmer ging. Seine nackten Füße versanken in dem flauschigen Teppich, mit dem der Raum ausgelegt war und als er sich aufs Sofa setzte, brummte das kleine, schwarze Fellknäuel, das es sich dort bequem gemacht hatte, leise zur Begrüßung, ohne überhaupt die grünen Augen zu öffnen. Er lächelte und streichelte Ryutaro übers Köpfchen, was mit einem erneuten Murren quittiert wurde. „Na, alter Junge?“, murmelte er und kraulte ihn weiter, während er nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Sofatisch angelte und die Anlage einschaltete. Er sollte sich endlich fertigmachen, zu Zero fahren und ihn abholen, wie sie es gestern vereinbart hatten, aber … da war es wieder, dieses flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend, das sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es freudig erregt oder einfach nur panisch verängstigt sein wollte. Ihm war übel und allein der Gedanke an etwas zu essen war ihm zuwider. Hervorragende Voraussetzungen also, um mit seinem Freund einen gemütlichen Abend in dem neu eröffneten, koreanischen Barbecue-Restaurant zu verbringen, in dem er gestern noch einen Tisch für sie beide reserviert hatte.  
  
Karyu horchte auf, als die ersten Gitarrenriffe eines Songs im Radio erklangen, den er in letzter Zeit ständig hörte, seit sich _Biffy Clyro_ zufällig in seine Spotify-Playlist geschlichen hatten. _BIBLICAL –_ Gott, er liebte dieses Lied und das nicht zuletzt, weil der Text einfach immer in seinem Geist räsonierte, als wäre er die Wahrheit, die er sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte. Eine feine Gänsehaut zog sich über seine Unterarme und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um intensiver lauschen zu können. Manchmal war es wirklich ein Nachteil, der englischen Sprache mittlerweile so mächtig zu sein, dass die meisten Lieder nun nicht mehr an ihm vorbeiplätscherten, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war. Vor allem wenn die Lyrics so zielsicher ins Schwarze trafen und in wenigen Worten das zusammenfassten, woran er schon den ganzen Tag über denken musste.  
  
_‚Wenn du könntest, würdest du noch einmal von vorne anfangen?‘_  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, so zu verhindern, dass seine Gedanken eine Richtung einschlugen, die ihm ganz und gar nicht guttun würde. Schwungvoll richtete er sich wieder auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer, während _Simon Neil_ im Hintergrund davon sang, dass nicht alles Gold war, was glänzte. Wie recht er doch damit hatte. Ein leiser Fluch kam ihm über die Lippen, als er im Vorbeigehen einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, die ihm ungerührt mitteilte, dass er in einer halben Stunde vor Zeros Wohnblock stehen sollte. Wunderbar, jetzt brauchte er sich auch nicht mehr zu beeilen. Vermutlich wäre es ohnehin am sinnvollsten, wenn er dem anderen eine Nachricht schrieb und sich entschuldigte. Sein Vorhaben war so oder so die reinste Schnapsidee und Zero wohl mal wieder nur zu nett gewesen, um einfach abzusagen. Also warum sollte er ihnen nicht die unvermeidlichen Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen und einen Rückzieher machen? Während seiner Gedanken, die immer trüber wurden, war er ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, um sich Socken über die bloßen Füße zu ziehen, und hatte gerade für sich beschlossen, seinem Freund tatsächlich abzusagen, da klingelte es an der Wohnungstür.  
  
„Ich komme!“, rief er aus Reflex aus, obwohl, wer auch immer geklingelt hatte, ihn nicht würde hören können, außer einer der Hausbewohner hatte die Eingangstür geöffnet. Etwas, was eigentlich laut Hausordnung untersagt war, was aber immer wieder vorkam. Mit wenigen großen Schritten durchmaß er seinen Flur und drückte auf die Gegensprechanlage. Statt jedoch eine Antwort auf sein „Ja bitte?“ zu erhalten, wurde nun in einem ihm nur allzu bekannten Rhythmus gegen das Holz der Tür geklopft. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose, aber glücklicherweise entwickelte sein Körper ein altbekanntes Eigenleben und hatte seine Hand schon dazu gebracht, die Sicherheitskette aufzuziehen und die Klinke herunterzudrücken, bevor ihm die Entscheidung dafür überhaupt bewusst geworden war.  
„Hallo, Zero. Was machst du denn hier?“ Aha, auch seine verbalen Fähigkeiten zeigten sich also gänzlich unbeeindruckt von dem Vakuum, das beim Anblick des Bassisten gerade in seinem Hirn Einzug gehalten hatte. Sehr nett. „Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass ich dich abhole?“  
  
„Hallo.“ Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte, musterte ihn einmal von Kopf bis Fuß und hob in seiner so typischen Art die rechte Braue. „Hatten wir, ja. Aber wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, ist es ganz gut, dass ich vorbeigekommen bin, hu? Ich war bei Hideaki, ihm kurz zum Geburtstag gratulieren, und dachte mir, wenn ich sowieso schon in der Gegend bin, kann ich auch gleich vorbeikommen. Du hast meine Nachricht also nicht gelesen.“ Zero schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, während Karyu beiseitegetreten war, um ihn hereinzulassen.  
  
„Hideaki?“, fragte er, schloss die Tür und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nervös ihn die unerwartete Gegenwart des anderen machte. „Dein Freund, den du noch aus der Oberschule kennst?“ Zero nickte und trat sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, während Karyu ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er gleichzeitig sein schwarz-weiß-kariertes Hemd, das er um die Hüfte geknotet trug, löste und es sich über das weiße Tanktop zog. Draußen musste es also noch immer deutlich wärmer sein als in seiner klimatisierten Wohnung. Gut zu wissen.  
„Magst du was trinken?“ Wieder nickte Zero und er war froh, etwas gefunden zu haben, womit er sich ein wenig ablenken konnte. So ging er also voraus in die Küche und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kühlschrank, bevor er dem anderen seine Auswahl unterbreitete: „Ich kann dir selbst gemachten Eistee, Cola oder Bier anbieten.“  
  
„Eistee.“  
  
„Sorry, übrigens, dass ich deine Nachricht nicht gelesen hab“, murmelte er und griff nach der Glaskaraffe. „Aus dem Stegreif weiß ich gerade nicht einmal, wo ich mein Handy hingelegt hab.“ Er lachte, als er Zero leise seufzen hörte und hatte sogleich dessen leidend geduldigen Blick vor Augen, den er ihm in solchen Momenten immer zuwarf. Dafür brauchte er sich nicht einmal umzudrehen.  
  
„Du und dein Handy, ihr werdet wohl nie Freunde, was?“ Aber ist schon gut. Wie du siehst, hatte ich damit ja gerechnet.“  
  
Sein Schnauben schien den anderen zu amüsieren und als er sich mit seiner Errungenschaft herumdrehte und der Kühlschranktür einen schwungvollen Schubs gab, um sie zu schließen, hatte es sich Zero bereits an seinem kleinen Küchentisch gemütlich gemacht. Zwei schnelle Handgriffe befreiten die Tischplatte von den vielen Zeitschriften, die wild darauf verteilt lagen, damit Karyu auch Platz für seine Beute haben würde.  
  
„Danke.“ Er grinste ein wenig verlegen und stellte den Eistee samt zweier Gläser ab, bevor er sich Zero gegenübersetzte. Kaum hatte er für eine Sekunde durchgeatmet, in der ihm auffiel, wie gut, ja beinahe vertraut es sich anfühlte, den anderen in diesem Moment wieder hier in seiner Wohnung zu wissen, schlich sich erneut eine Zeile des eben gehörten Liedes in seinen Geist.  
  
_‚Würdest du einen Neuanfang wagen oder dabei zusehen, wie alles noch einmal auseinanderbricht?‘_  
  
Karyu schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, wie sich herausstellen sollte, als ihm Zero ein gefülltes Glas zuschob und sich erkundigte, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei.  
  
„Ja, alles gut.“  
  
„Sicher? Du siehst blass um die Nase aus.“  
  
„Nur schlecht geschlafen.“  
  
„Meinetwegen?“  
  
Karyu blinzelte, bevor ihm ein kleines Lachen entkam. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
  
„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht hattest du Sorge, ich würde es mir doch noch anders überlegen. So sehr, wie du gestern am Telefon herumgedruckst hast, wann du mich denn abholen sollst, würde mich das nicht wundern.“  
  
„Ich hab nicht herumgedruckst“, empörte er sich und trank von seinem Eistee in der Hoffnung, das kühle Nass würde seinen galoppierenden Puls wieder beruhigen. Zero kannte ihn noch immer zu gut, auch wenn er mit dem Grund seiner Schlaflosigkeit nicht ganz richtig lag.  
  
„Doch, hast du.“  
  
„Ich wollte dir nur keine Umstände machen, das ist alles.“ Diesmal beließ Zero es bei einer nonverbalen Antwort in Form eines Schmunzelns, das keine Sekunde später vom Rand seines Glases verdeckt wurde.  
  
„Mmmh“, summte er und leckte sich über die Lippen, was Dinge mit Karyu anstellte, die gerade mehr als nur unangemessen waren. „Ich hab ganz vergessen, wie gut dein Eistee schmeckt.“ Zeros Lob war absolut kein Grund, nun verlegen zu sein, und dennoch spürte er den Anflug von Hitze auf seinen Wangen.  
  
„Da ist doch nichts dabei“, wiegelte er daher auch ab. „Hatte ich dir nicht mal aufgeschrieben, was ich da alles reinpacke?“  
  
„Doch, hast du, aber irgendwie bekomme ich den nie so hin.“  
Karyus früheres Selbst, das immer darauf bedacht gewesen war, Zero für sich zu gewinnen, ihn vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu beeindrucken, hätte jetzt geantwortet, dass das wohl an der Liebe liegen musste, mit der er seinen Eistee immer zubereitete, besonders, wenn dieser für Zero war. Aber der Mann, der er heute war, lächelte nur und kramte in seinen nutzlosen Hirnwindungen vergebens nach einem Thema, das unverfänglicher war.  
Zero sah ihn offen an und das Schmunzeln, das noch immer um seine Lippen spielte, schien ihn beinahe aufzufordern, eben jenen Spruch von sich zu geben, der einst so typisch für ihn gewesen war. Doch Karyu brachte es nicht über sich und schließlich senkte sein Gegenüber für einen Moment den Blick, bevor er sich scheinbar interessiert in seiner Küche umsah.  
„Kann es sein, dass du in den letzten Jahren hier kaum etwas verändert hast?“  
  
„Ja, das könnte durchaus möglich sein.“ Er fuhr sich in einer etwas verlegen anmutenden Geste durchs Haar. „Zwischenzeitlich hat mich mal der Renovierungseifer gepackt und gerade im Wohnzimmer hat sich so einiges getan, aber hier hat mich dann der Elan verlassen.“ Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was jedoch kläglich misslang. Zeros harmlose Frage sollte nicht so schmerzen, wie sie es gerade tat. Aber sie führte ihm nur zu deutlich vor Augen, dass sein Freund heute zum ersten Mal, nachdem er nach ihrem Beziehungsaus seine letzten Habseligkeiten abgeholt hatte, wieder hier war. Er konnte kaum fassen, dass das nun schon gut fünf Jahre her sein sollte. Wie, um seine Gedanken auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise zu bestätigen, tapste in diesem Moment Ryutaro in die Küche und schlug zielstrebig den Weg zu ihrem Gast ein. Laut schnurrend begann er, Zero um die Beine zu schmeicheln, ganz so, als wäre dieser nur wenige Momente und nicht Jahre aus seinem Leben verschwunden gewesen.  
  
„Ryu.“ Das Gesicht seines Freundes hellte sich auf, als er sich nach dem Kater bückte und ihn ohne Umschweife auf seinen Schoß zog. „Wie geht es dir, mein Hübscher?“ Der alte Charmeur genoss es sichtlich, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, und schnurrte gleich noch lauter, als Zero ihn unterm Kinn zu kraulen begann. „Dich hab ich ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.“ Ein Kuss landete auf dem Köpfchen des Katers und wüsste er es nicht besser, würde Karyu behaupten, dass er ihm gerade überaus selbstzufrieden zugezwinkert hatte. „Er scheint mich tatsächlich nicht vergessen zu haben, was?“  
  
„Wie könnte er?“, murmelte er, ohne über seine Worte nachzudenken, während er Zeros Fingern mit Blicken folgte. Erst, als ihm der seltsame Gesichtsausdruck auffiel, mit dem sein Gegenüber ihn nun betrachtete, räusperte er sich. „Ich meine … na, ja. Ihr beide wart damals ein Herz und eine Seele, so etwas vergisst der Gute doch nicht.“ Zeros intensiver Blick und die Tatsache, dass er nichts erwiderte, war ihm schrecklich unangenehm und so wechselte er schleunigst das Thema. „Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Maifo? Wir hatten am Wochenende gar nicht darüber gesprochen, ob sich Nimo gut bei euch eingelebt hat.“  
  
„Sagen wir es mal so, das letzte halbe Jahr war vermutlich für alle Beteiligten ziemlich spannend.“ Zero lächelte, eine Mischung aus Nachsicht und leichter Frustration auf dem attraktiven Gesicht. „Er ist nicht Ricky, was einerseits echt gut ist, aber andererseits hab ich immer das Gefühl, es fehlt etwas, wenn er die alten Songs zum Besten gibt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste, als Ryutaro den Nacken langmachte, während seine Finger ausgiebig den Hals des Katers kraulten. „Ich hoffe einfach, dass es besser wird, wenn Nimo erst mal seinen eigenen Stil findet und ihn auch einbringt, weißt, wie ich das meine?“  
  
„Ja“, entgegnete Karyu automatisch, schüttelte nach wenigen Sekunden des Überlegens aber den Kopf. „Ehm … nein, eigentlich weiß ich das nicht“, er grinste, als Zero kurz auflachte, und fuhr fort: „Ich bin noch nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen, mich an einen neuen Sänger gewöhnen zu müssen, der die alten Lieder verunstaltet …“  
  
„Nee, verunstalten ist auch ein zu harsches Wort. Nimo singt einfach … anders und daran hab ich mich noch nicht gewöhnt, denke ich. Aber generell ist er ein echt netter Kerl und Kazuya hat ihn längst adoptiert.“  
  
„Der adoptiert doch jeden.“  
  
„Auch wieder wahr.“ Sie grinsten sich an und Karyus Herz stolperte zwischen einem Schlag und dem nächsten, pumpte prickelnde Wärme durch seine Adern, was er wieder einmal zu ignorieren versuchte. „Wann hast du den Tisch reserviert?“, erkundigte sich Zero nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille und riss ihn damit zielsicher aus seiner verträumten Betrachtung.  
  
„Tschuldige, was? Ich war gerade geistig irgendwie nicht anwesend.“  
  
„Ignorierst du mich etwa?“  
  
„Würde mir im Leben nicht einfallen.“ Er zwinkerte und schickte ein schiefes Lächeln hinterher, als Zero herzhaft schnaubte.  
  
„Wer’s glaubt … Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wann du den Tisch reserviert hast. Langsam bekomme ich nämlich Hunger.“  
  
„Oh, ehm …“ Er schaute über die Schulter nach hinten, wo am Fensterbrett eine kleine Uhr stand. „Der Tisch ist für acht reserviert, wir sollten also losfahren, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen.“  
  
„Genau das wollte ich hören.“ Zero setzte Ryutaro auf den Fußboden, was der kleine Kater mit einem derart entrüsteten Blick quittierte, dass vermutlich jedes fühlende Lebewesen ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hätte. So auch der Bassist, der sich erhob und sogleich vor ihm in die Hocke ging. „Nun guck nicht so‘“, murmelte er und Karyu beschloss, sich diskret aus dem Staub zu machen, bevor seine Gefühle doch noch mit ihm durchgingen. Wo Ryutaro einfach beleidigt davontapste, wenn er selbst es wagte, ihn nicht weiter zu streicheln, hatte der Kleine bei Zero schon immer eine Szene gemacht und den armen, schwarzen Kater gemimt. Mit Erfolg, wie man auch jetzt sah, als sein Freund dem Stubentiger leise zuraunte, dass er ihn bald einmal wieder besuchen und dann auch etwas Leckeres für ihn mitbringen würde. Karyus Herz machte bei diesen Worten einen aufgeregten Hüpfer und gleichzeitig versuchte er, sie nicht für bare Münze zu nehmen.  
Es war schon immer kompliziert genug, einen Termin im September oder zum Jahresende zu finden, an dem sie alle Zeit hatten, da würde Zero nicht den Aufwand betreiben, sich terminlich freizuschaufeln, nur um Ryutaro zu besuchen. Sicherlich nicht.  
  
Er band sich gerade die Schuhe zu, als der andere in den Flur trat und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er verstohlen einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer warf.  
  
„Schöne Couch“, stellte er fest, drehte sich zu ihm herum und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das Karyu nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. Ob er auch gerade an ihr altes, durchgelegenes und doch so unheimlich gemütliches Sofa und an all die Abende zurückdenken musste, die sie darauf verbracht hatten? Als Zero gegangen war, hatte er den Anblick des Möbels nicht mehr ertragen können und als dieses Unwohlsein auch Monate später noch nicht verschwunden war, war es das Erste gewesen, das etwas Neuem hatte weichen müssen.  
  
„Danke“, nuschelte er, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst darauf hätte sagen sollen. Zero stieg in seine Schuhe und er musste wieder in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen sein, denn plötzlich stand der andere unerwartet nah vor ihm. „Hu?“, machte er, eine Augenbraue gehoben und fragte sich, wo der amüsierte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers nun so plötzlich herkam.  
  
„Mich stört das schon die ganze Zeit“, stellte er fest und hob die Hand. „Darf ich mal?“ Die Frage war eine rein rhetorische, denn im selben Moment spürte Karyu warme Finger, die an seinem Hals entlangglitten. Eine Gänsehaut folgte dieser zarten Berührung auf dem Fuße und er hatte seine liebe Mühe damit, nicht wahlweise die Luft anzuhalten oder die Augen genießend zu schließen. „So.“ Zero lächelte ihn an, gänzlich ahnungslos, was seine kleine Aktion in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er konnte nicht reagieren, stand nur starr wie eine Statue da und wünschte sich, dieser Augenblick würde niemals enden. Aber natürlich griff keine höhere Macht ein und hielt für ihn die Zeit an, was hatte er auch erwartet? Zero trat einen Schritt zurück, der Blick verunsichert, als wäre es nun Karyus Regungslosigkeit, die ihn nervös machte, und räusperte sich leise. „Der Kragen deines Hemds war eingeklappt.“  
  
„Oh“, gab er sehr eloquent von sich und schickte noch ein nicht minder schlagfertiges „Danke“ hinterher. Himmel, an ihm war ein wahrer Entertainer verloren gegangen, dachte er sarkastisch und beschäftigte sich damit, seine Habseligkeiten in den Taschen seiner schwarzen Jeans zu verstauen. „Jacke werde ich keine brauchen, oder?“, fragte er, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen und sich nicht noch länger zum Idioten zu machen.  
  
„Weiß nicht, wie das mit dir Frostbeule so ist.“ Zeros Lippen zierte ein Schmunzeln und generell wirkte er erneut vollkommen tiefenentspannt, als hätte es diesen seltsamen Augenblick zwischen ihnen gerade nicht gegeben. „Mir ist vorhin jedenfalls viel zu warm gewesen.“  
  
„Pfff., Frostbeule. Kann ja nicht jeder so ein kleiner Hochofen sein, wie du einer bist.“  
  
„Das Klein verbitte ich mir.“  
  
„Wieso? Ist doch nur die Wahrheit.“  
  
„Ich bin guter Durchschnitt. Kann ja nicht jeder so ein Riese sein.“  
  
„Und das ist auch gut so, schließlich brauch ich auch was, das mich besonders macht“, scherzte er und zwinkerte seinem Gegenüber keck zu. Gerade hatte er sich weggedreht, um vorsichtshalber seine leichte Sommerjacke aus dem Garderobenschrank zu nehmen, als er Zero sagen hörte: „Dafür brauchst du deine Größe sicherlich nicht.“ Der andere hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er den Eindruck bekam, die Worte waren nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen. Als er sich herumdrehte, kniete Zero erneut auf dem Boden vor Ryutaro und kraulte ausführlich den schwarzen Katzenbauch. Wieder schien es, als wäre nichts vorgefallen und wenn Karyu ehrlich war, begann er an sich zu zweifeln. Vielleicht bildete er sich diese kurzen, fast schon intimen Momente nur ein? Es würde ihn nicht wundern, würde sich die Sehnsucht in ihm durch Trugbilder manifestieren oder … er verlor nur den Verstand.  
  
„Du, Karyu?“ Wieder war es die tiefe, ruhige Stimme des Bassisten, die ihn aus seinen Grübeleien riss und als er seinen Blick auf den Mann vor sich fixierte, rann ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als sie sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil direkt in die Augen sahen. „Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Ryu in nächster Zeit öfter besuche?“  
  
„Wa…? Ehm … nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen und vielleicht auch, um die nutzlose graue Masse, die sich sein Hirn schimpfte, wieder zum Funktionieren zu bringen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du siehst ja, wie sehr er sich darüber freut, dich zu sehen.“  
  
„Ja“, murmelte Zero und streichelte Ryutaro übers Köpfchen, als dieser sich wieder in eine sitzende Position hochgerappelt hatte.“ Ich hab ihn vermisst und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich auch ein tierisch schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin wird er auch nicht jünger …“ Karyu schluckte und betrachtete den kleinen Kater, der schnurrend seine Wange an Zeros Knie rieb. Ja, Ryutaro wurde nicht jünger und gerade im letzten halben Jahr merkte man immer deutlicher, dass er mit seinen fünfzehn Jahren schon ein stattliches Alter erreicht hatte. „Weißt du was? Ich könnte doch auf ihn aufpassen, wenn du das nächste Mal mit Angelo auf Tour bist?“  
  
„Oh? Klar.“ Er nickte ehrlich erfreut über das Angebot. „Wenn du gerade nicht zeitgleich selbst Auswärtstermine hast, sehr gerne sogar.“  
  
„Na, Ryu, was hältst du davon?“ Der Kater blickte aus großen, grünen Augen erst zu Zero, dann zu ihm und das folgende, noch lautere Schnurren klang so, als wäre da jemand sehr begeistert von ihrem Vorschlag. Sie lachten und Zero rappelte sich wieder hoch, begann aber leicht zu schwanken, kurz bevor er komplett aufrecht stand. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, trat Karyu näher, fasste ihn leicht am Oberarm und stützte ihn.  
  
„Kreislauf?“  
  
„Ja, zu schnell aufgestanden.“ Zero lächelte, stellte sich gerader hin und nickte ihm nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen zu. „Danke, geht wieder.“  
  
Fast schon unwillig zog er seine Hand zurück, tastete noch einmal nach seinen Habseligkeiten und nahm den Autoschlüssel von der Kommode. „Wollen wir dann los?“, erkundigte er sich und erhielt ein weiteres Nicken zur Antwort. „Willst du eigentlich deinen Wagen in die Tiefgarage fahren oder bist du öffentlich hier?“  
  
„Öffentlich. Vorhin war auf den Straßen so viel los, dass ich mir das Selberfahren verkniffen habe.“  
  
„Uh, hoffentlich ist es mittlerweile ruhiger.“ Karyu wartete, bis sein Freund die Wohnung verlassen hatte, bevor er die Tür abschloss und Zero die Treppen nach unten folgte. Sein Auto stand vor dem Haus, weil er am Nachmittag, als er nach Hause gekommen war, schlichtweg zu faul gewesen war, den Umweg über die Tiefgarage zu nehmen. Dementsprechend aufgeheizt war das Innere des Fahrzeugs nun, was Zero unwillig seufzen ließ. „Sorry“, nuschelte er zerknirscht und öffnete gleich sämtliche Türen, damit wenigstens ein bisschen frische Luft und ansatzweise Kühle ins Wageninnere kommen konnte. Er hörte das Ratschen eines Feuerzeugs und musste grinsen, als er Zero lässig gegen seinen schwarzen Wagen gelehnt und eine Kippe im Mundwinkel dastehen sah. „Gute Idee.“ Auch er zündete sich eine Zigarette an und gesellte sich zu seinem Freund. Schweigend genossen sie den blauen Dunst und als sie ihre aufgerauchten Kippen, anständig wie sie nun mal waren, in Karyus kleinem Aschenbecher im Auto entsorgten, war es dort schon nicht mehr ganz so saunaartig. Dennoch galt Zeros erster Blick der Anzeige seiner Klimaanlage, aber die eingestellte Temperatur schien ihm zuzusagen, denn ohne weiteren Kommentar schnallte er sich an und lehnte sich gemütlich im Sitz zurück.  
  
„Dann fahren Sie mal los, James. Ich verspüre leichtes Magenknurren.“  
  
„Sehr wohl, der Herr“, stieg Karyu amüsiert auf diese kleine Blödelei ein und fädelte sich in den abendlichen Verkehr der Großstadt. Wieder schwiegen sie, doch diesmal war es eine angenehme Stille, bei der er nicht ständig das Gefühl hatte, sie mit Worten füllen zu müssen. Ein feines Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Lippen gelegt und obwohl sein Blick konzentriert auf der Fahrbahn lag, war er sich der Präsenz des anderen neben ihm derart bewusst, als würden elektrische Impulse von ihm ausgehen und seine Nerven stimulieren. Es war schön, mit Zero im Auto zu sitzen. Es erinnerte ihn an früher, wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen waren. Zero war schon immer ein sehr angenehmer Beifahrer gewesen – ruhig, redete ihm nicht rein und hatte nicht wie beispielsweise Hizumi die nervende Angewohnheit, den Sender seines Autoradios zu verstellen. Nur jetzt gerade zuckten seine Finger zu einem der Regler, aber nur, um die Lautstärke minimal zu erhöhen.  
  
„So ein Zufall, das Lied hab ich eben erst gehört“, stellte Karyu fest, als _Simon Nails_ Stimme nun deutlicher aus den Lautsprechern zu hören war.  
  
„Geht mir ähnlich, langsam krieg ich einen Ohrwurm davon, aber es ist echt gut.“ Zero lächelte, lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sitz zurück und genoss es offensichtlich, durch die Gegend kutschiert zu werden. Karyu hingegen konzentrierte sich erneut auf den Verkehr und versuchte, sich von dem Text und der vereinnahmenden Atmosphäre des Liedes nicht ablenken zu lassen.  


_~*~_  
_Baby if you could would you go back to the start?_  
_Take any fresh steps or watch it all fall apart again?_  
  
_It could have been a wonderful year_  
_Instead we might not make it to the end_  
_Everybody cares, but nobody knows_  
  
_You gave me magical, I gave you wonderful_  
_Cut that invisible cord or I'll starve you_  
_Of what's understandable_  
_Let's make immeasurable moves to the left_  
_Or the right but not central 'cause_  
  
_You gave me magical_  
_I gave you wonderful_  
_Let's make this biblical_  
_And hang from our invisible cords_  
_~*~_

  
“Hach ja, wirklich ein schönes Lied.” Zero lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen, was ihm ein schneller Blick zur Seite zeigte. Karyu spiegelte diese Geste, obwohl seine Gedanken abzudriften drohten und eine ganz andere Richtung einschlagen wollten.  
  
_‘Es hätte ein wundervolles Jahr werden können, stattdessen sieht es so aus, als würden wir nicht bis zum Ende durchhalten.’_  
_‚Jeder will es wissen, doch keiner weiß Bescheid.‘_  
  
Wieder hallten die Aussagen des Sängers auf beinahe erschreckende Weise in seinem Inneren nach und erinnerten ihn an Ereignisse, die er so unbedingt vergessen wollte. Karyu blickte aus der Windschutzscheibe, vor der sich der abendliche Stadtverkehr links und rechts an ihm vorbeischlängelte. An einer roten Ampel stoppte er und sogleich nutzte sein Geist die vorübergehende Untätigkeit seines Körpers aus, um ihn mit Erinnerungen zu überschwemmen. Unwillkürlich stiegen Bilder eines ihrer Treffen zum Jahreswechsel hoch, das nun schon mehr als fünf Jahre in der Vergangenheit lag. Eine Zeit, die für sie alle unendlich anstrengend gewesen war, Monate des ziellosen Umhertreibens, gefangen in einer Karriere, die längst tot gewesen war, nur war ihnen das zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst gewesen.  
  
„Auf uns!“, hatte er im Übereifer der längst vergangenen Silvesternacht ausgerufen, als der auf die weißen Wände des Klubs projizierte Countdown bei null angekommen war. „Das wird unser Jahr, ich hab es in den Knochen, Jungs.“  
  
„Du hörst dich an, wie ein alter Mann“, hatte Hizumi gekontert und ihm für einen Augenblick dieses ihm so eigene, freche Grinsen geschenkt, das ihn vergessen ließ, wie schlecht es um die Gesundheit seines Freundes stand. „Aber ja, auf uns! 2011 zeigen wir allen, dass wir noch lange nicht am Ende sind.“  
  
„Genau!“ Mit erhobenem Glas hatte Tsukasa derart hoffnungsvoll in die Runde gestrahlt, dass für einen Sekundenbruchteil selbst die Fältchen um seine Augen verschwunden waren, die in letzter Zeit ein untrügliches Zeichen seiner anhaltenden Sorge um Hizumi gewesen waren. „Haken wir 2010 ab, nächstes Jahr wird alles besser.“  
  
Zero hatte ebenfalls angestoßen, ein vages Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches Karyu damals als Zustimmung gewertet hatte. Heute jedoch glaubte er vielmehr, sein Freund war der Einzige gewesen, der sich in den ersten Minuten des neuen Jahres nichts vorgemacht hatte.  
  
Der Song ging nahtlos in eine rockige Ballade über und Karyu tastete nach dem Lautstärkeregler, um das Radio wieder etwas leiser zu drehen. Beinahe rechnete er mit einem Protest oder Kommentar von Zeros Seite, aber als er zu seinem Freund hinübersah, schien dieser sich in den letzten Momenten nicht bewegt zu haben. Nur den Kopf hatte er leicht zur Seite geneigt, ihm zugewandt, und noch immer waren seine Augen geschlossen. Der rötliche Schein auf dem Gesicht seines Beifahrers wandelte sich in kränkliches Grün und erst da begriff er, wie vertieft er in seinen Anblick gewesen war. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und fuhr an, bevor sich die Autofahrer hinter ihm noch beschweren würden, weil er die Grünphase verschlafen hatte. Ein feines Lächeln spielte um Karyus Mundwinkel, welches sich nach und nach zu einem Grinsen weitete.  
Zero war tatsächlich eingeschlafen.  
  
Zum Glück dauerte es trotz des dichten Verkehrs nicht mehr allzu lange, bis er seinen Wagen in eine öffentliche Tiefgarage ganz in der Nähe ihres Restaurants lenken konnte. Irgendjemand schien es derart gut mit ihm zu meinen, dass er gleich im ersten Parkdeck einen freien Stellplatz fand und ihm die nervenaufreibende Suche somit erspart blieb. Er schaltete den Motor ab, löste seinen Gurt und wandte sich Zero zu, in der felsenfesten Annahme, sein Freund müsse mittlerweile wieder aufgewacht sein. Aber nein, noch immer rührte sich der andere nicht, atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig und sah so unglaublich friedlich aus, dass er es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn jetzt schon aufzuwecken. Zeros Wimpern warfen dunkle Schatten auf seine Wangen, die Lippen waren einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet und noch bevor er richtig darüber hatte nachdenken können, hatte er bereits die Hand gehoben. Erst kurz bevor seine Finger die Haut des anderen berühren konnten, hielt er inne, die Zähne fest ins Fleisch seiner Unterlippe gegraben. Er zog seine Hand zurück, ballte sie zur Faust und schluckte schwer. Nein, verdammt, das würde er nicht tun.  
  
_‚Würdest du einen Neuanfang wagen oder dabei zusehen, wie wieder alles auseinanderbricht?‘_  
_‚Wenn du könntest, würdest du noch einmal von vorne anfangen?‘_  
  
So leise wie möglich stieg er aus und entfernte sich einige Schritte von seinem Auto. Seine Kehle schmerzte, seine Augen brannten verräterisch und obwohl er versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen, fühlte es sich an, als würde er keine Luft bekommen. Seine Hände zitterten und so stopfte er sie in seine Hosentaschen, was allerdings auch nicht viel nützte.  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen“, knurrte er so leise, dass niemand außer ihm seine Worte würde hören können. Schon gar nicht Zero. Oh Himmel, hoffentlich schlief der andere wirklich und hatte sich nicht nur einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt. Schnell drehte er sich herum, aber von seinem Freund war noch immer keinerlei Reaktion gekommen. Wieder entkam ihm ein Seufzen, als er begann, wie ein eingesperrter Tiger auf und ab zu laufen. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung beruhigte ihn die Bewegung tatsächlich, aber erst, als er sich nicht mehr fühlte, als würde es ihn innerlich zerreißen, näherte er sich seinem Auto wieder. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, aber es war erst Viertel vor acht und somit würden sie noch genug Zeit haben, pünktlich im Restaurant zu sein. Wenn er sich wieder einkriegte, verstand sich. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und stellte mal wieder fest, dass er sich und seine Emotionen einfach nicht verstand. Ebenso leise, wie er aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, öffnete er nun die Beifahrertür und legte Zero die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Hey, Schlafmütze, ich dachte, du hast Hunger?“ Zero brummte und kräuselte die Nase, was er wirklich nicht so bezaubernd finden sollte, wie er dies gerade tat. Sein Griff um die Schulter des anderen festigte sich und er rüttelte sacht an ihm. „Schneewittchen, aufwachen.“  
  
„Dornröschen.“  
  
„Hu?“  
  
„Du meinst Dornröschen, die Kleine, die die ganze Zeit über schläft.“  
  
„Mh, stimmt.“ Karyu grinste und behielt es für sich, dass er schon an die richtige Märchenprinzessin gedacht hatte. Widerwillig zog er seine Hand zurück, aber jetzt, da sein Freund wieder wach war, bestand keine Notwendigkeit mehr, diesen Körperkontakt aufrechtzuerhalten … leider.  
  
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich tatsächlich eingeschlafen bin“, stellte Zero gähnend fest und schob sich mit noch immer müde wirkenden Bewegungen aus dem Fahrzeug. Karyu drückte auf die Fernbedienung, nachdem alle Türen geschlossen waren, und machte sich mit dem kleineren Mann an seiner Seite auf den Weg in die Fußgängerzone.  
  
„Warum denn?“, fragte er, als sie die stickige Luft der Tiefgarage hinter sich gelassen hatten und das vielschichtige Stimmengewirr der Nachtschwärmer an ihre Ohren drang.  
  
„Weil du noch immer der Einzige bist, bei dem ich im Auto schlafen kann.“  
  
„Sag nicht, du hast damit noch immer ein Problem?“  
  
„Es ist schrecklich. Wenn wir nicht gerade mit einem großen Tourbus unterwegs sind und einen Fahrer haben, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ich komplett übermüdet bin, sobald wir an der Halle ankommen. Übernachtfahrten sind das Schlimmste.“  
  
„Dir wird also noch immer so schnell übel wie früher.“  
  
„Nein, das ist es tatsächlich gar nicht mehr. Ich bin einfach nur … Ach, keine Ahnung.“ Zero zuckte mit den Schultern und sein schiefes Grinsen wirkte auf unheimlich anziehende Weise zerknirscht. „Ich bin einfach nur nervös, fühle mich gestresst und komme kein Stück weit zur Ruhe, wenn von den anderen jemand am Steuer sitzt.“  
  
„Ein kleiner Kontrollfreak warst du schon immer.“  
  
„Ja~. Ich arbeite daran.“  
  
Karyu lächelte schief, ehrliches Mitgefühl für seinen Freund empfindend, der mit dieser Sache auch schon zu Zeiten von D’espairsRay zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Gerade in ihrer Anfangszeit, als sie noch zu sämtlichen Auftritten mit ihrem klapprigen Minibus fahren mussten, hatte sich Zero entweder selbst hinters Steuer geklemmt oder war bei ihrer Ankunft gereizt und müde gewesen. Das ging so lange, bis ihnen irgendwann aufgefallen war, dass ihr Bassist tatsächlich fast augenblicklich einschlafen konnte, sobald Karyu es war, der das Fahrzeug steuerte.  
  
„Sollte Kirito also irgendwann die Nase von mir voll haben – oder auch umgekehrt“, setzte er grinsend hinzu, „… kann ich also bei Maifo als Fahrer anheuern, was?“  
  
„Bring mich nicht auf Ideen. Manchmal sehne ich mich wirklich danach, einfach nur entspannt an einer Halle anzukommen.“ Zero lächelte ihn von der Seite her an und wich einem kleinen Jungen aus, der wohl Spaß daran gefunden hatte, vor seiner gestresst wirkenden Mutter wegzulaufen. Für einen Moment blieben sie stehen, schauten den beiden belustigt hinterher, bevor sein Freund erneut das Wort an ihn richtete. „War das eben nur so dahergeredet oder gibt es bei euch in der Band Probleme?“  
  
„Was?“ Karyu hob abwehrend die Hände und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Das war nur so dahergeredet. Mit Angelo läuft es, auch wenn ich es mittlerweile aufgegeben habe, Kirito jemals verstehen zu wollen.“ Zeros Augenbraue wanderte fragend ein kleines Stück gen Haaransatz und so versuchte er, seine Aussage näher zu erklären. „Er ist ein unglaublich kreativer Kopf und in gewisser Weise Hizumi sehr ähnlich. Vermutlich reibe ich mich auch deswegen ständig an ihm auf.“ Aber, wo man Hizumi nie wirklich lange böse sein kann, weil er sein Herz einfach am rechten Fleck trägt … macht es einem Kirito auch in dieser Hinsicht nicht gerade leicht, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“ Er lachte und wartete an einem Fußgängerüberweg, bis die Ampel auf Grün schaltete. „Wir sind nur selten einer Meinung und es wurmt mich, dass meist ich es bin, der nachgibt. Aber Kirito ist nun mal der Boss, nicht wahr?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ging voran, als der Verkehr für die Fußgänger zum Stehen kam und bog in eine kleine Seitengasse ein, in der sich ein Speiselokal an das andere reihte. „So, da sind wir.“ Er deutete auf eines der Ladenschilder, das auf rotem Grund einen stilisierten, weißen Grill zeigte. Die Tür stand offen, das innere des Restaurants wurde lediglich durch einen Vorhang hölzerner Perlen von der Straße abgeteilt, und bereits jetzt stieg ihm das köstliche Aroma gebratenen Fleischs und zahlreicher Gewürze in die Nase. „Nach dir“, bot er lächelnd an und hielt Zero die klimpernden Perlenschnüre auf die Seite.  
  
„Vielen Dank, der Herr.“ Der kleinere Mann schob sich an ihm vorbei und zwinkerte ihm keck zu, was Karyus Puls in neue Höhen jagte. Er schluckte und rollte hinter Zeros Rücken wegen der wieder einmal vollkommen überzogenen Reaktion seines Körpers mit den Augen.  
Kaum hatten sie beide den schummrigen Gastraum betreten, kam eine Angestellte auf sie zu und führte sie, nach kurzem Überprüfen ihrer Bestellliste, an ihren Platz.  
„Mh, echt angenehm hier“, stellte Zero fest, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und für den Moment sich selbst überlassen wurden. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass es hier total verraucht ist, aber die scheinen eine sehr gute Belüftungsanlage zu haben.“  
  
Karyu summte zustimmend und freute sich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind darüber, dass seinem Freund die Wahl des Restaurants so offensichtlich zusagte. Bei seinem Glück hätte das auch ganz anders laufen können. Jetzt musste nur noch das Essen so gut sein, wie die ersten Bewertungen im Internet versprochen hatten, und einem gemütlichen Abend dürfte nichts mehr im Wege stehen. Dankend nahm er die Karte an, die ihm die Bedienung gerade überreichte und vertiefte sich darin, bis es erneut Zero war, der das Wort an ihn richtete.  
„Hast du schon die Cocktailauswahl gesehen? Ich bin ja schwer versucht, mir einen zu bestellen.“  
  
„Nein, hab ich nicht. Wo stehen die denn?“ Er machte den Hals lang, um über den Tisch hinweg einen Blick in Zeros Karte zu erhaschen, und schlug seine Eigene dann auf der gleichen Seite auf. „Mmmh“, summte er, während seine Augen über die bunten, hübsch dekorierten Abbildungen der Gläser voller Köstlichkeiten huschten. „Selbst die nicht alkoholischen hören sich böse gut an, ich glaube, da will ich definitiv einen.“  
  
„Wusste ich es doch, altes Schleckermaul, du.“ Zero grinste ihn an und erwachsen, wie er nun einmal war, streckte er ihm gepflegt die Zunge heraus. Für einige Momente kehrte Stille zwischen ihnen ein, in der sich Karyu für eine Auswahl von dünn geschnittenem Rindfleisch entschied, das er nachher auf ihrem kleinen Tischgrill braten würde. Dazu noch etwas Kimchi und ein Teller gemischter Beilagen und er sollte für den Abend gerüstet sein. Gerade hob er die Hand, um der Kellnerin ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er bestellen wollte, als ihn Zeros dunkle Stimme innehalten ließ. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, weshalb du damals zu Angelo gegangen bist.“ Die Worte kamen aus heiterem Himmel und trafen ihn wie ein Eimer kalten Wassers. Er blinzelte sein Gegenüber sprachlos an und war der Bedienung gerade unendlich dankbar, die mit ihrer erneuten Anwesenheit dafür sorgte, dass er einige Augenblicke durchatmen konnte. So bestellte er also sein Essen und den eben ausgesuchten Cocktail, auch wenn sich die Aussicht auf das süße Getränk mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so gut anhörte. Er wartete, bis auch Zero seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte und sie wieder allein waren, bevor er auf die Frage reagierte.  
  
„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so überfahren, aber als du gerade eben von deinen Schwierigkeiten mit Kirito erzählt hast …“  
  
„Ich habe _keine Schwierigkeiten_ mit ihm“, stellte er etwas zu energisch fest und bemühte sich, tief durchzuatmen, bevor er hier noch überreagieren würde. Er mochte es generell nicht, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, aber in Zeros Gegenwart fiel ihm das noch schwerer. „Die Arbeit mit Angelo, mit Kirito ist … einfach anders, verstehst du? Es ist _ein Job_ und nicht das … was wir früher hatten.“  
  
„Ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst, aber genau deshalb begreife ich nicht, warum du dich so entschieden hast. Ausgerechnet du, der immer die treibende Kraft hinter D’espairsRay gewesen ist, der Entscheidungen getroffen hat, ordnet sich nun jemandem wie Kirito unter? Glaubst du nicht, dass das auf lange Sicht nicht gut gehen kann?“  
  
„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen, mh?“ Gott, es kostete ihm wirklich alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. „Hätte ich mit Tsukasa und dir einfach weitermachen sollen, als wäre nichts gewesen?“  
  
„Nein, aber …“  
  
„Was, aber? Es war anfangs doch nicht einmal geplant, dass Tsukasa bei Maifo einsteigt, weil ihr genau so wie ich wusstet, wie schwer das für Hizumi sein würde. Wie hart denkst du hätte es ihn erst getroffen, hätten wir drei ohne ihn mit einer neuen Band weitergemacht?“ Zero senkte den Blick, betrachtete für einen langen Moment seine ineinander verschränkten Finger, bevor er ihn wieder ansah.  
  
„Nimm es mir nicht übel.“ Zeros Finger berührten seine Hand, die sich ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, auf der Tischplatte zu einer Faust geballt hatte. „Ich will dich nicht kritisieren, aber ich habe nun mal immer mehr das Gefühl, dass du dich unter Wert verkauft hast. Du bist mehr als nur ein Gitarrist, mehr als Kiritos Lakai.“  
  
Nahmen die Überraschungen heute überhaupt kein Ende mehr? Erneut wusste Karyu nicht, wie er reagieren sollte geschweige denn, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf, den Blick auf den Punkt gesenkt, wo Zero ihn noch immer berührte.  
  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, verstehe ich nicht, wo das gerade herkommt.“ Er hob den Blick, suchte die Augen seines Gegenübers und fühlte, wie sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufrichteten, so intensiv wurde er betrachtet. „Wollten wir nicht eigentlich nur einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen, mit gutem Essen und so? Ich wusste nicht, dass _Karyus Entscheidungen infrage stellen_ auch ein Punkt auf unserer Agenda war.“  
  
„Ich zweifle deine Entscheidungen doch nicht an, ich mach mir nur Sorgen. Als wir vor über zwei Jahren auf Kiritos Event gespielt haben … ich weiß nicht. Es hat mich einfach geschockt, wie kleinlaut du warst, sobald er in der Nähe war.“  
  
„Und damit kommst du jetzt an?“  
  
Zeros Lächeln war zerknirscht, auch wenn in seinen Augen ein ihm nur zu bekanntes Feuer brannte, als er weitersprach: „Wir haben uns seitdem nicht wirklich allein gesehen, oder?“  
  
Karyu öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder, ohne etwas erwidert zu haben. Sein Freund hatte recht, sie hatten sich seit jenem Event tatsächlich kein einziges Mal unter vier Augen gesehen und allein diese Tatsache nahm ihm jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln. Zero zog seine Hand fort, als die Kellnerin mit ihrer Bestellung an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte, und dennoch glaubte Karyu, die Berührung auch lange danach noch spüren zu können. In seinem Inneren rumorte es, aber wo er gerade eben noch auf Angriff gepolt gewesen war, wollte er jetzt nur das Thema wechseln. Er wusste, dass Zero sich nur sorgte, das tat der andere immer, aber gleichzeitig schmerzte es ihn, über diese Zeit seines Lebens reden zu müssen. Wie oft in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich gefragt, ob er sich damals nicht doch falsch entschieden hatte? Hätte er mehr Geduld haben müssen, besonnener an die Sache herangehen? Er hatte einfach nur vergessen wollen, sich in etwas Neues stürzen, um nicht länger über all das nachdenken zu müssen, was er verloren hatte. Zero wusste das und er war sich sehr sicher, dass sein Freund ihn verstand, dennoch …  
Wieder suchte er den Blick seines Gegenübers, diesmal jedoch lächelte er ihn versöhnlich an und hielt auffordernd seinen Cocktail in die Mitte des Tisches.  
  
„Auf einen schönen Abend.“ Zero zögerte, erwiderte schließlich aber sein Lächeln und stieß mit ihm an.  
  
„Ist das deine Art, mir durch die Blume zu sagen, dass ich den Mund halten soll?“  
  
„Nein, das ist meine Art, dir durch die Blume zu sagen, dass es mir leidtut. Ich weiß, wie schnell ich auf Angriff schalte, wenn du Themen ansprichst, die mir unangenehm sind.“  
  
„Oh.“ Zeros rechte Braue wanderte ein Stück nach oben und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Sehr erwachsen von dir.“  
  
„Tja, irgendwann muss ich eben doch mal nicht nur älter werden, oder?“ Er lachte leise und probierte einen kleinen Schluck seines Getränks, das tatsächlich so lecker schmeckte, wie es aussah. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, wirklich nicht“, wurde er schließlich wieder ernst, während Zero begonnen hatte, ihren Tischgrill mit Fleisch und Gemüse zu bestücken. Karyus Hunger hielt sich nicht zuletzt aufgrund ihres Gesprächsthemas gerade zwar in Grenzen, aber nicht einmal er konnte leugnen, wie gut ihr Essen binnen Sekunden zu riechen begann. „Angelo ist meine Arbeit und Kirito mein Chef, daran wird sich nichts ändern und wenn ich ehrlich bin, _will_ ich daran auch nichts ändern. Klar wurmt es mich, wenn ich mir an seiner Sturheit die Zähne ausbeiße, wenn er Vorschläge oder Ideen abschmettert, weil sie nicht in sein Konzept passen, aber das ist in Ordnung. Angelo wird nie das sein, was Despa für mich war.“  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das einfach akzeptieren, dich so zurücknehmen kannst.“  
  
„Tja …“ Karyu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, weil es im Prinzip genau das ist, was ich will. Ich habe nie einen Ersatz gesucht, Zero. Weder für unsere Band, noch für … euch.“ Eine unbestimmte Spannung lag mit einem Mal in der Luft. Sein Blick hing an Zeros Adamsapfel, der nervös hüpfte, als der andere schwer schluckte. Hatte er nun zu viel preisgegeben? Hatten seine Worte zu viel impliziert oder hörten sie sich nur in seinen Ohren danach an, als hätte er seinem Freund gerade ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er nie einen Ersatz für _ihn_ gesucht hatte? Bevor der Moment noch unerträglicher für ihn werden konnte, beschäftigte er sich damit, ihr Essen vor dem Verbrennen zu bewahren, und verteilte es auf ihre Teller.  
  
„Versprichst du mir etwas?“ Karyu war froh, sich gerade ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund geschoben zu haben, das ihn daran hinderte, auf Zeros Frage antworten zu können. Von daher nickte er auch nur und kaute energischer auf seinem Bissen herum, der mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde trockener zu werden schien. „Zweifel nie dein Können an, nur weil Kirito es allem Anschein nach nicht zu würdigen weiß.“ Zeros Blick war derart offen, die Besorgnis so deutlich in den dunklen Augen geschrieben, dass es ihm schwerfiel, das Essen um den Kloß herum herunterzuschlucken, der sich plötzlich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte.  
  
„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, wir könnten einfach alles vergessen, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist, und von vorne anfangen“, hörte er sich sagen, obwohl er wirklich nicht geplant hatte, diese Worte laut auszusprechen.  
  
„Manchmal …“ Zero legte in einer fast verträumt anmutenden Geste den Kopf schief, „… wünsche ich mir dasselbe.“  
  
Automatisch hielt er die Luft an, rechnete beinahe damit, dass sein Freund noch mehr sagen würde oder nachhaken, worauf genau sich Karyus Aussage nun bezog, aber jegliche weitere Reaktion blieb aus. _‚Besser ist das‘_ , dachte er sich, konnte aber noch immer nicht den Blick von seinem Gegenüber nehmen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, seinen Worten nun Taten folgen lassen zu können. Sich, der Anwesenheit der anderen Gäste im Restaurant zum Trotz, über den Tisch zu beugen, seine Hand an Zeros Wange zu legen und diese wundervollen Lippen endlich wieder für sich zu vereinnahmen. Ihm nicht zum ersten Mal zuzuraunen, wie sehr er all das bedauerte, was vorgefallen war, wie falsch seine Entscheidungen gewesen waren und wie leid es ihm tat, ihn enttäuscht und verletzt zu haben. Aber nichts von all dem tat er und als sich der andere in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, nun ebenfalls zu essen begann, war dieser kurze intensive Augenblick verschwunden, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. „Du, Zero?“  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken, ich komm schon klar.“ Er lächelte, tat es seinem Freund gleich und lehnte sich zurück. „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich nicht unterkriegen lasse, das wäre ja noch schöner.“  
  
„Gut.“ Zero erwiderte sein Lächeln und für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte er, diesen ihm nur allzu vertrauten, liebevollen Schimmer in den schönen Augen zu erkennen, den er schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Doch einen Wimpernschlag später war wieder alles beim Alten und Zero _nur_ ein Freund, der den Abend mit ihm verbrachte.  
  
„Sag mal …“, begann er, als ihm nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens, in denen er sich seinem Essen gewidmet hatte, wieder eingefallen war, was er schon die ganze Zeit über fragen wollte. „Ging es Tsukasa auf der Hochzeit nicht gut? Irgendwie hat er zeitweise so niedergeschlagen auf mich gewirkt.“  
  
„Hättest du dem Alkohol nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, müsstest du mich das jetzt nicht fragen.“ Wieder hing Zeros rechte Braue ein ganzes Stück höher als die Linke und dieses verschmitzte, schiefe Grinsen schaffte es wirklich jedes Mal aufs Neue, seinen Magen in Aufruhr zu versetzen.  
  
„Hey!“, entrüstete er sich dennoch beinahe überzeugend, „das war ausschließlich die Schuld von Hizumis Vater.“  
  
„Na, klar, du warst mal wieder die Unschuld in Person, wie immer.“  
  
Er blies beleidigt die Wangen auf, konnte aber sein Schauspiel nicht lange aufrechterhalten. Viel zu ansteckend war Zeros Lachen und viel zu gerne stimmte er mit ein. Sie aßen, unterhielten sich mal ernst, mal blödelten sie herum und trotz des holprigen Starts verbrachten sie einen rundum schönen Abend in der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen. Karyu war sogar derart zufrieden, dass ihm erst viel später auffallen würde, dass Zero seine Frage nach Tsukasas Wohlbefinden nie beantwortet hatte.  
  
Als sie Stunden später wieder in seinem Auto saßen – die Bäuche mit gutem Essen gefüllt und in Zeros Fall ein kleines bisschen angeheitert – konnte sich Karyu ein leises, aber rundum glückliches Seufzen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Was denn?“ Zero lächelte ihn von der Seite her an, den Kopf gemütlich an die Stütze des Beifahrersitzes gelehnt und einen fast sanften Ausdruck auf dem schönen Gesicht.  
  
„Nichts. Ich hab nur gerade festgestellt, dass ich mich seit Langem mal wieder rundum wohlfühle. Wir sollten öfter Abendessen gehen, was meinst du?“  
  
„Gäbe es unsere viel zu vollgestopften Terminkalender nicht, wäre ich da sofort mit von der Partie.“  
  
„Stimmt, da war ja was.“ Er schmunzelte, suchte nach einem Radiosender, der ihm zusagte, nur um sich letzten Endes doch dafür zu entscheiden, einfach seine Playlist übers Handy laufen zu lassen. „Dann fahr ich dich lieber mal nach Hause, du wirst morgen auch früh raus müssen, oder?“  
  
„Nein, Shun ist ein alter Langschläfer, also passiert meist nichts vor Mittags, aber etwas mehr Schlaf schadet ja generell nie.“  
  
„Du Glücklicher. Für mich ist um sechs die Nacht vorbei.“  
  
„Uh, wie unmenschlich.“  
  
„Meine Rede.“ Langsam fuhr er aus der Tiefgarage, wartete an der Oberfläche kurz, bis er sich in den fließenden Verkehr einordnen konnte und schlug den Weg in Richtung Zeros Wohnung ein. Er genoss es, zu so später Stunde gut voranzukommen und nicht gefühlt an jeder Ampel halten zu müssen. „Du schläfst mir hier aber nicht schon wieder ein?“, scherzte er irgendwann, als von seinem Freund länger nichts zu hören gewesen war.  
  
„Nein, ich genieße nur.“ Karyu schaute kurz zur Seite, bevor er sich wieder auf die Fahrbahn konzentrieren musste. Aber sein Blick schien fragend genug gewesen zu sein, denn der andere redete unaufgefordert weiter. „Vermutlich liegt’s am Alkohol, aber irgendwie bin ich gerade in nostalgischer Stimmung.“  
  
„Oh, ehrlich?“  
  
„Mhmh.“  
  
„Und … an was denkst du, das nostalgische Gefühle hochkommen lässt?“ In Karyus Stimme schwang ein neckender Unterton mit, womit er allerdings nur die plötzliche Nervosität zu verbergen versuchte, die in ihm hochgestiegen war.  
  
„An alles, was so in den letzten Jahren passiert ist.“  
  
„Auch an mich?“, plapperte er frei von der Seele, ohne über seine Worte nachzudenken, und hätte sich, kaum waren sie verklungen, am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Noch dümmer hätte er nicht fragen können, oder? Zero reagierte eine ganze Weile lang nicht und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde ihm unwohler zumute. Gerade, als er die für ihn unerträgliche Stille mit Nichtigkeiten durchbrechen wollte, wurde sie jedoch erneut von der dunklen Stimme seines Beifahrers durchschnitten.  
  
„Mir ist heute etwas bewusst geworden“, sagte er, begleitet von einem eigenartigen Unterton, der die feinen Härchen auf Karyus Unterarmen dazu brachte, senkrecht nach oben zu stehen.  
  
„Ja?“ Oh, Himmel, hörte er sich wirklich so heiser an, wie er gerade glaubte? „Und, was wäre das?“  
  
„Das sich nichts geändert hat.“ Karyu hörte, wie Zero seinen Kopf drehte und konnte den durchdringenden Blick, der nun auf ihm lag, regelrecht spüren. Er war froh, dass er gerade von der Schnellstraße abfuhr und von daher nicht in seine Richtung sehen konnte. „Es gab eine Zeit, als ich dachte, dich endgültig verloren zu haben, aber spätestens heute ist mir bewusst geworden, dass dem nicht so ist. Wir sind noch immer besonders, wir beide, oder Karyu?“  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde in freiem Fall in die Unendlichkeit stürzen und gleichzeitig war sein Kopf mit einem Mal gänzlich leer. Es kostete ihn jedes Bisschen Willensstärke, das er aufbringen konnte, um weiterhin sicher den Wagen zu steuern und ihn nicht elegant um die nächste Leitplanke zu wickeln. Seine Finger krampften, so fest hielt er das Lenkrad umklammert und alles, was ihm blieb, war die Hoffnung, Zero würde im Halbdunkel des Wageninneren nicht sehen können, wie aufgewühlt er plötzlich war.  
  
„Ich denke schon“, erwiderte er zögernd und setzte dann entschiedener nach: „Das hoffe ich zumindest.“ Falls seine Antwort nun nicht das gewesen war, worauf sein Freund gehofft hatte, ließ sich Zero das nicht anmerken. Denn ein schneller Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm lediglich ein rundum zufriedenes Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen seines Beifahrers, das zielsicher Hitze in seine Wangen jagte.  
  
„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass dem so ist.“ Diese wenigen Worte hingen schwer zwischen ihnen und als sich Karyu einige Momente später noch einmal zu seinem Freund drehte, hatte sich dieser abgewandt. Doch in der Spiegelung der Scheibe erkannte er die dunklen Augen, die beinahe verträumt in die Finsternis blickten und das sanfte Lächeln, das Zeros Züge noch immer nicht verlassen hatte. Karyu wusste nicht, was er denken und erst recht nicht, was er sagen sollte, und so beschloss er, zu schweigen und die unausweichlichen Grübeleien auf später zu verschieben. Wer brauchte schon Schlaf? Er allem Anschein nach nicht.  
  
Ein schnaubendes Lachen entwich ihm, als _Biffy Clyro_ genau diesen Moment nutzten und sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag in Erinnerung riefen. BIBLICAL sollte heute wohl der Soundtrack seines Lebens sein, was? Er würde sich nicht beschweren, summte stattdessen die Melodie mit und spürte, wie ihn das Lied langsam tatsächlich wieder etwas beruhigte. Wenig später bog er auf den Parkplatz vor Zeros Appartementblock ein, reihte sich zwischen die dort stehenden Autos und schaltete den Motor ab.  
  
„Da sind wir“, verkündete er etwas überflüssig, weil sein Freund schon längst die Hand am Gurt hatte und im Begriff war, auszusteigen.  
  
„Magst du noch mit hochkommen?“  
  
Karyu war ernsthaft versucht, das Angebot anzunehmen, denn wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er nicht, dass der Abend hier schon endete. Zero schien es ähnlich zu gehen, zumindest wenn er nach dem einladenden Lächeln ging, das um seine Mundwinkel spielte.  
  
„Ich würde wirklich gerne, aber …“  
  
„Ich weiß, du musst morgen früh raus. Armer, alter Mann.“  
  
„Hey!“ Eigentlich wollte er dem frechen Kerl gegen den Oberarm boxen – so eine Dreistigkeit musste schließlich bestraft werden, auch wenn sie leider mehr Wahres beinhaltete, als er zugeben wollte – aber flinker, als er ihm zugetraut hätte, war Zero ausgestiegen und grinste ihm nun frech durch die geöffnete Wagentür entgegen.  
  
„Dann will ich dich natürlich nicht von deinem Schönheitsschlaf abhalten.“  
  
„Jetzt sag noch, dass ich ihn nötig habe, und ich komm doch noch mit hoch.“  
  
„Falls mir das jetzt Angst machen sollte, hast du dein Ziel definitiv nicht erreicht.“  
  
„Kröte.“ Auch auf Karyus Lippen hatte sich ein glückliches Lächeln gelegt, das nur noch breiter wurde, als ihm sein Gegenüber beinahe verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.  
  
„Fahr vorsichtig, hörst du? Ich will mir keine Sorgen machen müssen.“  
  
„Ich schreib dir, sobald ich zu Hause bin, in Ordnung.“  
  
„Okay.“ Zero setzte an, die Tür zu schließen, streckte aber noch einmal den Kopf ins Wageninnere. „Ach ja, denk daran, mir Bescheid zu geben, wann du mit Angelo wider unterwegs bist. Dann kann ich es mir hoffentlich einrichten, auf Ryu aufzupassen.“  
  
„Mach ich. Schlaf gut, Zero.“  
  
„Du auch.“ Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fiel die Beifahrertür ins Schloss und Zero hob die Hand, um ihm zu winken, bevor er sich umdrehte und langsam davonging.  
  


_~*~_  
_Baby how can you walk away?_  
_Baby how can you walk away?_  
  
_Baby if you could would you go back to the start?_  
_Take any fresh steps or watch it all fall apart again?_  
_~*~_

  
Mit einem Mal riss Karyu die Wagentür auf und hatte Zeros Namen schon gerufen, noch bevor er zur Gänze ausgestiegen war.  
  
„Ja?“ Sein Freund drehte sich herum, einen verwunderten Zug um den Mund und sah zu ihm herüber.  
  
„Weil wir vorhin darüber geredet haben … ich meine …“ Er schluckte und versuchte, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, den die eiserne Faust auslöste, die seine Eingeweide zusammenzudrücken schien. „Wenn du hier und jetzt die Chance bekommen würdest, alles zu vergessen und noch mal ganz von vorne anzufangen, würdest du es tun?“ Karyu stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seiner Motorhaube ab und atmete so schwer, als wäre er gerade den gesamten Weg vom Restaurant hierher gerannt. Aber es war die Nervosität, die ihm den Atem raubte und die Angst vor seinem eigenen Mut, die seinen Körper erbeben ließ. Zero legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete ihn einen langen Moment schweigend, bis sich langsam ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.  
  
„Wenn ich mich jetzt entscheiden müsste …“ Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf und schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich die Erfahrungen, die ich gemacht habe, nicht einfach so aufgeben wollen würde.“ Der plötzlich so durchdringende Blick traf Karyu vollkommen unerwartet und schickte ein weiteres Zittern durch seinen Leib. „Von daher … nein, ich denke nicht.“ Eine Welle der Übelkeit erfasste ihn bei diesen Worten und er wünschte sich, eben einfach gefahren zu sein und sein dummes Mundwerk gehalten zu haben. Er hatte den Blick auf seine Hand gesenkt und so nicht mitbekommen, dass sein Freund die kurze Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückt hatte und nun wieder genau vor ihm stand. Nur sein schwarzes Auto trennte sie voneinander. „Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass im Leben alles auch ein zweites Mal passieren kann.“ Karyu hob ruckartig den Kopf und im Bruchteil von Sekunden schienen sich vor seinem inneren Auge zahllose Möglichkeiten aufzutun, wie sein Leben von hieran an verlaufen könnte. Er blinzelte und spürte plötzlich eine Ruhe in sich, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Zero kam langsam auf ihn zu und so, als wären sie zwei Magnete, die einander anzogen, bewegte auch er sich fast wie in Zeitlupe, bis sie sich schließlich direkt gegenüberstanden.  
  
„Eine schöne Vorstellung“, murmelte er und schenkte Zero ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
  
„Schon, oder?“ Der Blick des anderen war forschend, als er ihm direkt in die Augen sah, aber was auch immer er gesucht haben mochte, er schien es gefunden zu haben, denn im nächsten Moment überbrückte er auch noch die letzte Distanz und lehnte die Stirn gegen seine Schulter. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an die Richtigkeit seines Tuns zu verschwenden, hob Karyu beide Arme und legte sie um den kleineren Körper. Himmel, es fühlte sich selbst nach all den Jahren noch immer so perfekt an, Zero zu halten, dass die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen aufloderte wie ein Schwelbrand, der plötzlich ausreichend Sauerstoff erhalten hatte. Er senkte den Kopf, bis er sein Gesicht an der Halsbeuge des anderen vergraben konnte und atmete einfach nur.  
  
„Ich habe gerade eben beschlossen, dass wir nicht nur besonders sind, wir sind magisch“, murmelte er irgendwann und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er Zero leise lachen hörte.  
  
„Wundervoll.“  
  
„Biblisch.“  
  
„Du musst auch noch immer einen draufsetzen, oder?“  
  
„Hey, ich zitiere nur den Song.“  
  
„Wer’s glaubt.“ Er spürte, wie sich Zero noch mehr gegen ihn lehnte und verstärkte automatisch den Halt seiner Arme. „Wenn du einen Wunsch freihättest, welcher wäre das?“  
  
„Jetzt gerade?“  
  
„Mhmh.“  
  
„Dass die Zeit stehen bleibt.“  
  
„Ja …“ Das kaum hörbare Seufzen, welches diesem einen, kleinen Wort folgte, schickte Karyu eine feine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Überwältigt schloss er die Augen und versank im Hier und Jetzt, als selbst sein Kopf für einmal zu denken aufhörte. Doch egal wie sehr er sich wünschte, dieser Augenblick würde niemals enden, die Zeit konnte niemand anhalten und so löste er seine Umarmung, als sein Freund einen Schritt zurücktrat. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und trotz der schwülen Sommernacht fröstelte es ihn, als Zeros Körperwärme verschwand.  
  
„Frostbeule“, flüsterte sein Gegenüber mit einem halben Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen.  
  
„Hochofen.“ Er grinste, was jedoch einem überraschten Ausdruck wich, als sich Zeros Hand für einen kurzen Moment an seine Wange legte.  
  
„Komm gut heim, Karyu.“ Die Berührung verschwand, als er sich zum Gehen wandte und Karyu blieb nichts weiter, als ihm nachzusehen und dem feinen Kribbeln nachzuspüren, das sich nun über seine Wange zog.  
  
„Ich schreib dir“, erwiderte er anstelle einer Verabschiedung und stieg, sich beinahe wie in Trance fühlend, wieder in sein Auto. „Was war das gerade?“, wisperte er und atmete tief ein und wieder aus, um seinen rasenden Puls irgendwie zu beruhigen. Ein letztes Mal schaute er sich nach seinem Freund um, der, beleuchtet vom gelblichen Licht aus dem Inneren des Wohnblocks, nur noch als dunkler Schatten in der Eingangstür zu erkennen war. Dennoch sah Karyu, wie er die Hand hob und er tat es ihm gleich, bevor er mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl der Hoffnung im Herzen in die Nacht hinausfuhr.  
  


_~*~_  
_You gave me magical_  
_I gave you wonderful_  
_Let's make this biblical_  
_And hang from our invisible cords_  
_~*~_

  
  
  
**_~ The End ~_**


End file.
